Theres something about Greg
by Fullmetal34
Summary: Greg is a young man, who before he knows it must take on a farm belonging to his grandfather. He is only 14 and must get married! In a town with wacked out age restrictions, he must get by.
1. Character Introduction

Character Introduction

Greg: A 14 year old who is told that he will have to own a farm. He is about 5'7 and has brown hair.

Ann: Red haired resident of mineral town, she is the daughter of Doug, the local inn owner. Her mother died on the fifth day of fall. Is one of the girls Greg must choose to marry. She is 14 and roughly Greg's height.

Karen: Another resident of mineral town. She is an alcoholic, underage and… well… she's cute lets leave it at that. She is also 14 and about 5'3. Greg can also marry her.

Elli: The nurse at the local clinic. The girls have noticed she takes a liking to the doctor. She is the youngest of the girls, as she is only 12. She is 4'7. Greg may have the choice to marry her, if he gives her time to age.

Mary: The town bookworm. She runs the library, and wears glasses. She is also a possible marriage choice.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

It was early, Tuesday I think when I got a phone call that would change my life.

"You must come to Mineral town Greg! Your grandfather has died!" A man with a deep voice said over the phone. "Oh… damn… he is dead? Give me a moment to think this over" I replied. I was silently celebrating, as my grandfather hated me and I always hated him back. "When should I arrive in town?" I asked, hoping for no answer.

"Today." The man said quickly, as if trying to get me off the phone. "Ok, I'll be there ASAP."

I sighed. Because I was too young to hold a job in the city, maybe I could take over my grandfather's farm. Plus, I had also heard that there are some hot girls there, mostly from my friends. I had also heard the drinking age there was 18 rather then twenty one. I had always wanted to try wisky, but since I'm only 14 it still is a few years away.

My ferry left at noon, and it seemed like a hour long ride. There weren't many passengers about three. The first one I met was named Gray. He seemed to tell me to shut up a lot. Because of this I started to call him blue, just because he hated it. The next person was Cliff. He was a poor drifter. I offered him to live with me on the farm but he said no and that he would stay at the inn. When we arrived at mineral town I was immediately greeted by every resident in town, including the local girls, whom were named Ann, Karen, Mary, and Elli. Ann was the nicest to me of them. Karen was standing there, slurring her words and stumbling back and forth, while she was taking a swig from a wine bottle. Mary was reading, and Elli, who looked like she was twelve, was talking to a doctor. I waved back to everybody who waved, then slowly walked to my new farm. I hate saying that.

When I got to the new farmhouse, I had to unpack my things, which was a pain in the ass. After I finished that I got a knock on my door. "Come in!" I yelled. Ann walked into the door, Karen leaning on her shoulder out cold. "What the hell happened to her?" I asked franticly. "She passed out in the field, she's not breathing! Do something Greg!" Ann was speaking almost too fast to understand. "Lay her down on the ground damnit!" I yelled in frustration. I had only known this girl for a couple of hours and she passes out drunk on my field! I performed CPR on her, and she started to breathe. I sighed in relief and sat with my back resting on my wall, only a few feet away. Ann had fainted throughout the ordeal and Karen was still out, so I put Ann in my bed and Karen on my couch and I slept on the floor. This seems like one helluva welcome party.

I woke up to the sound of Ann yelling for us to wake up. For the first time in my life I felt like I actually did something productive. _(Yes, he has really low self esteem people)_ Ann seemed to insist I was a pervert for a few hours after that, as I had slipped her into a pair of old sweat pants I had, but I convinced her she was wrong. "So… where did you learn CPR?" Ann asked me, a smile on her face. She was cute, that was true but I wasn't sure if she was the girl I wanted to spend my life with. But then again, I've only known her for a few hours. "I actually learned it at school, was the first to master it because I'm supposedly good at making out…" I replied to her, hoping to get an enthusiastic reply. "Well, I'll probably never find out then huh?" She said back to me. I just wanted a little peck damnit! Nobody gives me any love. "Listen, Ann? Can you give me a tour around town? I really need to learn my way around." I asked her. "Well… Ok!" She replied as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

_Well, that was chapter one. Please R&R!_


End file.
